screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Life
This article is about the video game series. For the action in atomic physics, see this. Half-Life is the name of a highly-rated award, award-winnging video game series. The first game, Half-Life, was a PC game that was a major success that boosted the FPS industry. The game had you play as Gordon Freeman, an MIT graduate working at the Black Mesa Research Facility. When an experiment goes horribly wrong, aliens invade the complex. You try to get out by killing aliens with a crowbar, but the government sends the military to kill everything living in Black Mesa (including you). When you finally near the Lambda complex, it's revealed that one of the aliens is jamming the portal open from their home dimension. You then stop this alien and get whisked away to...a train? On the train, some freaky guy named Gman tries to hire you for a job. You can either accept or decline, but official cannon states that you accepted. Half-Life also had a decent multiplayer deathmatch mode, which was very popular. One thing about the deathmatch is that if you downloaded expansion packs, you could gain new characters to play in the deathmatch mode. Oh, right, expansion packs. The game had quite a lot. Here's a long list: * Half-Life: Opposing Force * Half-Life: Blue Shift * Half-Life: Decay * Half-Life: Team Fortress * Half-Life: Counter Strike * Half-Life: Counter Strike: Condition Zero * Half-Life: Counter Strike: Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes * Half-Life: Gunman Chronicles * Half-Life: Ricochet * Half-Life: Deathmatch Classic * Half-Life: Nightfire * Half-Life: Day of Defeat * Half-Life: Counter Strike Neo * Half-Life: Counter Strike Online * Half-Life: They Hunger * Half-Life: USS Darkstar * Half-Life: Wanted! * Action Half-Life * Half-Life: Earth's Special Forces * Half-Life: Frontline Force * Half-Life: Firearms * Half-Life: Science and Industry * Half-Life: The Specialists * Half-Life: Global Warfare * Half-Life: International Online Soccer * Half-Life: Natural Selection * Half-Life: Sven Co-op * Half-Life: Absolute Redemption So yeah, there's like, so many expansion packs out there...A LOT! Then, there was Half-Life 2. Basically, you accept Gman's offer and are thrust into a world 20 years in the future that ruled by an alien empire called the Combine. You then meet up with the resistance, who's lead by a black guy with a crowbar for a peg-leg. Anyway, soon the Combine get so angry that they turn everyone into zombies. I know, right? Well, you then team up with the very sexy Alyx Vance and take on the Citadel. Well, you blow up the reactor, but are stopped by Gman, who puts you in stasis. However, you are rescued by a group of friendly Vorts. As you see, the Combine are trying to speed up the core breakdown process, so you try to stop it. You end up failing, and get derailed in White Forest. You meet up with the resistance to shut down the portal storm after affect. You shut it down, but the Combine KILL Eli, the resistance leader. You are then left to find out what happens next. I WOULD put the expansions for HL2, but there's more for that than HL1. IKR?